


Window

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-09
Updated: 2003-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows why Andromeda has a mirror above her bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/) challenge "mirror".

"You have a _mirror_ above your bed?" Lily was practically squealing.

"Yeah. So?"

"So? It's a mirror. Above your bed." Lily laughed. "God, imagine if it was really a one way window! It's a pervert's field day!"

"Oh? How so?" Andromeda asked, but her eyes twinkled. Lily rolled her own dramatically.

"Do you need a demonstration?"

Andromeda grinned. "Yes."

Lily glanced at the mirror. "I just hope it is only a mirror," she said. "Imagine if... actually, don't." She leant forward; undid the buttons on Andromeda's blouse. "But hey, if it isn't... let's make sure they get a good show."


End file.
